


Harem Kris

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXO OT12, Gen, Genres, Harem!SemeKris, Microfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris adalah Ultimate Seme di EXO. Beginilah interaksinya terhadap member-member EXO lainnya.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Kumpulan Microfic Kris/EXO Members dengan berbagai genre (kecuali general dan poetry). Peringatan di dalam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kris/Suho

**Author's Note:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

**[Bagian pertama] Kris/Suho**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**[Adventure]**

“Banyak banget nyamuk di sini!”

Suho mendelik sebal. “Siapa suruh kamu ngajak kencan di hutan ini? Jadinya kita nyasar kan!”

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

“Besok kita akan berpisah.”

Suho hanya mengangguk pelan. Besok EXO kembali terpecah menjadi EXO-K dan EXO-M.

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu berhasil ditangkap.

“Maaf, aku harus menahanmu.”

Suho memasangkan borgol ke pergelangan tangan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

“Jangan meninggalkanku lagi.” bisik Suho sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris.

Untuk sekali ini saja ia merebut Kris dari member EXO lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

Kris dan Suho belum menikah, tetapi mereka sudah punya sepuluh pemuda seperti bayi untuk diurus.

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

_Leader_ EXO-K dan _leader_ EXO-M melebur menjadi satu saat mereka dikumpulkan dengan sepuluh member EXO lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

“Kau tidak mungkin bisa membasahiku!”

Suho mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sulit sekali menembaki orang yang bisa terbang dengan bola air.

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Demi menyelamatkan Suho, Kris harus memotong kepalanya sendiri dengan gergaji itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

Suho memeluk Kris dari belakang, berharap pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh dan mengabaikan pemuda lain yang sedang ditatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

“Coba kamu tunjukkan gambar Suho ke penonton!”

Kris menunjukkan potret leader EXO—yang baru saja dibuatnya—itu ke penonton. Kepala Suho seperti terkena _Hydrocephalus_ dengan badan sekecil lidi.

**.**

**.**

**[Parody | Iklan Hi-Lo]**

“Kamu ganteng banget deh!”

“Wah, kamu tinggi, cantik pula!”

“Hah? Kok tinggi? Turunin view-nya dikit, dong!”

Kris menurunkan view-nya. Terlihat pemuda pendek berwajah malaikat menyodorkan sebuket mawar dan tersenyum manis didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Kris bergidik saat ia menemukan satu boneka yang ditusuk di sekujur tubuhnya dengan paku di lokernya. Ia makin bergidik ketika menyadari bahwa foto yang ditempel di kepala boneka itu adalah foto Suho.

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Kris senang menggenggam tangan Suho. Tangan mungil nan halus itu begitu pas dalam genggamannya.

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-Fic]**

Suho jatuh cinta pada Kris; android yang baru saja diciptakannya.

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Setiap malam, Kris selalu menunggu kedatangan malaikat penjaganya di depan jendela kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Kris menurunkan tongkat sabitnya. Ia menggandeng roh Suho dan membawanya keluar jendela. Ini adalah misi terakhirnya menjadi Shinigami.

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

Kris membisikkan satu kalimat pada korbannya yang hampir meregang nyawa sebelum pisau di tangan kanannya menembus jantung korbannya.

“Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyukai Suho.”

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

Kris memberikan senyum terakhirnya kepada Suho sebelum akhirnya sebuah bom meledak tepat di atas tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

“Kris, kamu milih kudanya ketinggian! Aku jadi susah naiknya!”

“Ya udah. Besok aku beliin kuda poni.”

* * *

**Chapter Selanjutnya: Kris/Lay**

 

 


	2. Kris/Yixing | Lay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

 

**[Bagian Kedua] Kris/Lay**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

Seharusnya Kris tidak menitipkan kompas pada Lay. Akibatnya, mereka berdua tersesat di tengah hutan.

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

“Maaf, Lay. Tapi manajer sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjauhimu saat _fanmeeting_ di Thailand.”

“Aku mengerti.”

Keesokan harinya di Thailand, tidak ada satu pun momen Kray di sana.  

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

“Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Yixing.” bisik Kris pada teman sepenjaranya.

Yixing tersenyum pedih. “Apa nggak ada cara lain selain menyeludupkan kokain?”

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

Lay sudah lelah dengan Kris. Terlalu banyak ‘orang ketiga’ dalam hubungan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

Kris tidak salah memilih Lay sebagai ‘Mama’ di EXO-M. Pemuda itu bisa diandalkan untuk memasak.

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

Kris terjatuh dari udara dengan luka parah. Lay berlari ke arahnya dan menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Kris hingga ia kehabisan tenaga.

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

Member EXO yang pertama kali dikenal Kris adalah Lay. Saat itu Lay adalah orang pertama yang secara terang-terangan memujinya tampan.

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Kris dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan: Dia akan mati dengan kepala terbelah atau Lay akan mati dengan tubuh terbagi enam.

**.**

**.**

**[Humor]**

“Kamu punya bakat terpendam, Kris!”

“Ternyata kamu mau ngakuin juga,” Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan, “bakat apaan?”

“Bakat gambar nggak mirip sama aslinya.”

“….”

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

“Aku cinta kamu.”

“Aku juga.”

Bibir mereka berdua menyatu; sebagai pelampiasan untuk tidak adanya izin _skinship_ di depan layar kaca.

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Semenjak kematian Kris seminggu yang lalu, Lay selalu merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**[Parody | Iklan Cerebrovit Gingko Biloba]**

“Jadi lo pulang duluan ya? Gue nungguin elo sampe mal mau tutup, tau!”

“Maaf, Kris!  Aku lupa!” sesal Lay.

“Nih, biar nggak lupa,” Kris memberikan Lay sekotak suplemen otak, “jangan lupa diminum.”

(Besoknya…)

“Lay, udah diminum obatnya?”

“Ya ampun, Kris! Aku lupa naruh obatnya di mana!”

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Kris dan Lay saling melempar tatapan mata. Dunia terasa milik mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

Penyakit langka yang diderita Lay membuat Kris bertekad bulat, suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan obat untuk sahabat kecilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Kris selalu berdoa sebelum konser untuk Lay. Ia selalu berharap pemuda itu tidak mengalami cedera yang parah saat konser nanti.

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Semenjak Kris melihat langsung kematian kekasihnya, ia bisa melihat yang tidak kasat mata; termasuk kekasihnya, Lay.

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

“Cepat, Kris! Sepuluh detik lagi bom ini akan meledak!”

“Aku sudah memotong kabelnya! Kenapa benda sialan ini nggak mau berhen—“

Lay merebut bom itu dari tangan Kris, lalu melemparnya keluar gedung saat detik bom berdetak,

_(Tiga,_

_Dua,_

_Satu!)_

_—dan bunyi ledakan meluluhlantakkan gedung itu._

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

Sebentar lagi Kris sampai di kamar tempat Yixing dirawat.

_—tapi pemuda itu sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya saat Kris membuka pintu kamarnya._

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

“Kamu keren banget, Kris! Kayak koboi beneran!”

“ _Thanks_ , Lay!” Kris memamerkan cengiran saat Lay memuji kostumnya.

“Jangan nyengir kayak gitu juga kali! Cengiranmu mirip cengiran kuda tau!”

“….”

* * *

 

**Chapter selanjutnya: Kris/Tao**

 


	3. Kris/Tao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

 

**[Bagian Ketiga] Kris/Tao**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

“Gege, gimana kalau kita berpetualang?”

“Oke, kita pergi ke pantai sekarang.”

Menurut Kris, lebih mudah membayangkan Tao hanyut di tengah laut daripada Tao masuk ke mulut harimau.

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

Cinta Tao bertepuk sebelah tangan. Selama ini Kris hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik.

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

Polisi menyegel rumah dan mobil Tao. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari rumah dan mobil pemberian Kris itu.

“ _Gege_ …  rumah dan mobil darimu itu—”

“Maaf, Tao. Itu semua… hasil korupsi….”

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

Tao mati-matian menahan air mata yang sudah ingin mengaliri pipinya. Salahkan Kris yang selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

Kris selalu memperhatikan Tao, seperti perhatian seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Demi perannya sebagai adik yang haus perhatian, Tao tidak segan-segan meminta bantuan apapun pada Kris.

_—karena hanya Kris sosok kakak ideal baginya._

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

Kris tidak berkutik di langit jika Tao sudah menghentikan waktu.

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

Dari pertemuan pertama di gedung latihan SM Entertainment, Tao langsung ‘klik’ dengan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Setiap tengah malam, Tao selalu mendengar samar-samar  Kris berbicara sendiri, “Jangan coba-coba mendekati Tao!”

Kemudian setiap paginya, ia selalu melihat bekas memar di kedua lengannya. Jangan lupa dengan belasan cap telapak tangan merah darah yang menghiasi seprai putihnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

“ _Baba_ kamu itu pengemis ya?”

“KRIS- _GE_ APA-APAAN SIH NGATAIN _BABA_ AKU PENGEMIS! AYO KITA BACOK-BACOKAN DI LUAR!”

Semenjak itu, Kris kapok menggombal ke Tao.

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

Walaupun Kris mencium  sayang kening Tao, pikiran pemuda itu tidak lepas sedikit pun dari sosok pujaannya.

_—dan sosok pujaan Kris itu bukanlah Tao._

**.**

**.**

**[Parody |Iklan Tri (3)]**

“Kalau aku makan bareng Kris- _ge_ , pasti aku dibayarin. Tapi sayang, habis itu aku harus nemenin dia muterin dua mal cuma buat beli baju dua potong,” Tao tersenyum lelah sebelum mengucapkan kalimat penutupnya,

“…. jadi _magnae_ itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin.”

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Tukang pos berteriak di balik pagar, “Ada surat untuk tuan Huang!”

Tao berlari untuk mengambil suratnya. “Dari siapa, Pak?”

“Dari Wu Yifan.”

Obsidian Tao melotot saat menerima surat itu. “Bapak… nggak bercanda kan? Wu Yifan udah meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu!”

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Kris selalu membelai rambut Tao dan mengecup keningnya saat pemuda bermata panda itu tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

“ _Gege_ , aku selalu deg-degan kalau berada di samping _Gege_. Terus kalau nggak ada _Gege_ , aku selalu ingin menangis. Aku sakit apa?”

Kris membelalak tidak percaya. Mana mungkin android ciptaannya bisa merasakan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Bagian jiwa Kris selalu kosong, dan ia berusaha mencarinya.  Ternyata sebagian jiwanya berada di Tao.

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Kris bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan jelas. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak bisa dibaca pikirannya.

“Tao itu sebenarnya manusia biasa atau—“

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

“Cepat lari, Tao! Nanti dia akan—“

Kemudian darah muncrat dari kepala yang dipenggal. Tao akhirnya berlari meninggalkan mayat kekasihnya dengan kata 'maaf' yang terus dirapalnya berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

Televisi di rumah Tao menyajikan berita utama, “Pesawat Airbus 6012 tujuan utama Kanada baru saja meledak di atas Samudera Pasifik. “

_—dan air matanya langsung tumpah._

“Kenapa… Kris- _gege_ …. nggak nepatin janji untuk pulang dengan selamat?”

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

“Tao, dimana-mana koboi itu bawa senjatanya pistol, bukan tongkat wushu!”

 

* * *

**Chapter selanjutnya: Kris/Chanyeol**


	4. Kris/Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

**[Bagian Keempat] Kris/Chanyeol**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

“Kris- _hyung_ , gendong~”

“Jalan sendiri masih bisa kan?”

Chanyeol berhenti merengek. Kris pasti juga lelah seperti dirinya. Mereka pun kembali menyusuri goa tanpa ujung jalan.

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

Chanyeol tersenyum pedih. Sedekat apapun dirinya dengan Kris, dia selalu menjadi yang nomor dua.

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

“Ada satu harta terpenting yang belum bisa aku curi.”

Chanyeol mengencangkan borgol si pencuri berlian. “Harta apa itu?” desisnya.

Seringai Kris semakin jelas. Ia berbisik di telinga polisi yang menahannya itu, “Aku belum bisa mencuri hatimu.”

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

Ternyata di balik kedok persahabatan Kris dengan Chanyeol, mulai terselip kata ‘cinta’.

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

“Kalau misalkan kita menikah dan punya anak, pasti anak kita mirip Sehun. Bener gak, Kris?”

“Kamu terlalu banyak baca fanfic KrisYeol MPREG ya?”

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

Phoenix Chanyeol terbang membelah langit perbatasan, siap menjemput naga Kris yang menunggunya di sana.

Ia dan Kris tidak menginjak tanah yang sama, tetapi kedua elemen mereka bersatu di langit yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

Sebagai teman dekat, Chanyeol dan Kris selalu berdiri bersebelahan setiap kali EXO tampil berduabelas.

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Siang hari, Kris melihat Chanyeol melompat dari puncak apartemen berlantai 44 tingkat.

Malam harinya, Kris meloncat di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Chanyeol mengakhiri hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

(Saat Chanyeol memakai kaos tanpa make up di wajah)

“Ternyata kamu cantik ya…”

(Saat Chanyeol masih memakai lipstik dan bedak setelah tampil di konser)

“Kamu kayak badut. Cuci muka dulu sana!”

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

“Kenapa kamu paling sering melakukan _fanservice_ denganku, Kris?”

Kris menatap dingin Chanyeol. “Jadi kamu menganggap interaksiku hanya sekedar _fanservice_?”

“Maaf,” Chanyeol menelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari Kris kemudian tersenyum tipis, “tapi aku lebih senang kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar _fanservice_.”

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Kris mulai gila memikirkan misteri kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu banyak bicara dan tersenyum seperti orang gila kini diam seribu bahasa.

**.**

**.**

**[Parody | Cinderella]**

Kris memanggil Chanyeol dari belakang panggung, “Oi, Chanyeol! _Insoles_ -mu ketinggalan sebelah nih!”

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Tubuh Kris sama tingginya dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Sama tingginya dengan cinta mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

Kris mengerjapkan mata saat ia bertegur sapa dengan seorang pemuda cantik. Ia baru saja turun dari langit.

“Dari mana asalmu?”

“Exoplanet,” Ia mengulurkan tangannya, “namaku Chanyeol.”

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Walaupun terdengar mustahil, Chanyeol terus berdoa agar dipertemukan lagi dengan Kris.

_—itulah satu-satunya  alasan mengapa ia selalu berdoa di depan makam Kris._

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Selama ini Chanyeol baru menyadari ternyata kekasihnya bisa menembus dinding.

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

“Jika kamu salah menjawab lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu.”

Kris melirik ke samping kanannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jarak kematian Chanyeol di mulut buaya-buaya ganas itu tinggal semeter.

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

Chanyeol baru saja menembak mati pembunuh yang menjadi buronan polisi tepat di jantungnya. Pemuda tinggi itu syok setengah mati saat membuka topeng yang melapisi wajah pembunuh itu.

_—ternyata  pembunuh berdarah dingin yang baru saja ditembaknya adalah kekasihnya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

Chanyeol terpaku pada satu poster yang memajang potret perampok ulung beserta hadiah jika berhasil menangkap perampok itu hidup-hidup. Alih-alih memikirkan cara untuk menangkap si perampok, ia justru terpana melihat ketampanan perampok bernama Kris Wu itu.

* * *

**Chapter Selanjutnya: Kris/Luhan**


	5. Kris/Luhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

**[Bagian Kelima] Kris/Luhan**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

Saat berpetualang, Luhan bagaikan rusa hutan. Energinya seakan tidak habis-habis untuk menjelajah.

Oleh karena itu, setiap klub pencinta alam mengadakan _hiking_ , Luhan jarang sekelompok dengan Kris yang seperti beruang. Awalnya saja yang bersemangat, tetapi sehabis makan banyak langsung hibernasi.

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

“Kris, kamu percaya nggak kalau muka kita mirip seseorang,  berarti orang itu jodoh kita?”

“Nggak juga,” Kris melirik orang di sampingnya, “wajah istriku nggak mirip denganku.”

_—andai saja orangtuanya bertemu lebih dulu dengan orangtua Luhan._

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

Kris memborgol tangan Luhan. “Baru kali ini aku menangkap pembunuh berwajah imut sepertimu.” bisiknya tidak percaya.

Seringai terpatri di wajah inosen Luhan saat mendengar komentar dari polisi yang berhasil menangkapnya. “Kejahatan tidak pernah memandang wajah, Bung.”

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

Luhan menggeleng pelan. “Mereka tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kita, Kris.”

Kris tersenyum. Ia mengenggamnya tangan Luhan begitu erat, lalu mengutarakan janjinya, “Kita bisa kabur ke tempat yang jauh. Hanya ada kita berdua di sana.”

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

Wajah Kris dengan kakaknya, Luhan, memang mirip. Tapi—

“Kamu kakaknya Luhan ya?”

_—ini karena wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tua atau wajah Luhan yang terlalu babyface?_

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

“Kris! Turun dan kembaliin bolanya!”

Kris memeletkan lidahnya dari atas udara. Luhan menyeringai—ia tahu balasan yang tepat untuk Kris.

‘BRET!’

Celana panjang Kris robek dan melorot ke bawah. Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

_‘Makanya jangan ngeremehin kekuatan telekinetis kalau nggak mau nanggung malu!’_

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

Luhan mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Kris, begitu juga sebaliknya. Usia yang tidak terpaut begitu jauh membuat mereka  tidak sungkan untuk menyuarakan pendapat masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Kris menemukan Luhan sudah tak bernyawa dalam keadaan bersimbah darah sambil memegang _joystick_. Ketika ia memeriksa _joystick_ itu, ibu jarinya tidak sengaja menekan tombol ‘ _play_ ’.

_—tiba-tiba sekelabat bayangan hitam muncul dari layar dan langsung memenggal kepala Kris._

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

“Dasar rusa gigi maju!”

“Heh! Dasar nggak nyadar diri! Gigi lo maju juga, Kris!”

“Woi! Sesama gigi maju jangan saling menjelekkan!”

Tidak ada keributan setelah kakak tertua—Xiumin—angkat bicara.

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

“Kenapa ya, kita jarang berinteraksi padahal kita satu grup?”

“Jadi kamu mau lebih sering melakukan skinship denganku?”

Luhan tertawa keras. “Nggak juga,” jawabnya. Kemudian ia menunduk—berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kris, “karena nggak semua skinship menyatakan hubungan resmi.”

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Kris bertemu dengan Luhan siang tadi di kampusnya. Padahal kekasihnya itu sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**[Parody | Putri Salju (Snow White)]**

“Luhan, kalo mau apel ambil sendiri di kulkas ya.”

Luhan mengernyit jijik saat Kris memakan apel itu dengan santai. “Lo beneran mau makan apel itu?”

“Emangnya kenapa?”

“Itu apel kan udah diludahin!”                                           

Kris langsung tersedak dan pingsan di tempat.    

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Luhan tidak pernah mau berbagi tempat untuk tidur seranjang bersamanya.  Tapi untuk malam ini, ia rela berbagi tempat tidurnya untuk Kris.

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

Kris tidak bisa mencintai Luhan seutuhnya. Pemuda yang terpaut usia 15 tahun lebih muda dari Kris itu adalah hasil kloning sel somatik dirinya dengan sel telur pendonor.

_—selama ini,  ia dan Luhan telah menjalin hubungan sedarah._

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Kris dan Luhan bukanlah dua jiwa yang ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi, tapi masing-masing dari mereka tahu seperti apa perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Luhan menjabat tangan Kris dan langsung menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Di cuaca sepanas ini, tangan Kris keras dan sedingin es batu.

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

Jantung Kris berhenti berdetak. Luhan mencoba berlari, sementara pembunuh tak terlihat mulai mencengkram pergerakannya hingga terkulai lemas. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul Kris.

_—gas karbon monoksida telah merenggut nyawa begitu cepat tanpa adanya pertanda._

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

_—sebentar lagi mereka akan berdamai._

Luhan melihat kabut gelap menyelimuti warna-warna yang semakin mengabur. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lemah saat wajah Kris begitu dekat dengannya.

_—dan gelap menelan semua saat ia selesai mengucapkan kata maaf._

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

“Kuda kok naik kuda?”

Kris mengernyit bingung. Luhan mengatakan itu saat ia sedang naik kuda. Berarti—

“Luhan sialan! Awas lo, rusa gigi maju!”

* * *

**Chapter Selanjutnya: Kris/Baekhyun**

 

 


	6. Kris/Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

**[Bagian Keenam] Kris/Baekhyun**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

Baekhyun selalu menggenggam erat tangan Kris saat mereka mendaki gunung. Ia takut hilang di tengah hutan.

_—dan berpegangan dengan Kris membuatnya sedikit aman._

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

 Sesering apapun Baekhyun mendekati Kris, perhatian Kris tidak pernah tertuju padanya.

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

“Kapan kamu berhenti memakai barang terlaknat itu?”

Kris tersenyum pedih. Obsidiannya menatap lurus ke arah si penanya, Baekhyun.  “Seharusnya aku tidak memakainya jika saja kau tidak memutuskan hubungan kita.”

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

Baekhyun seharusnya tahu. Ia dan Kris seharusnya tidak bertemu dan tidak saling mengenal, sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan ulu hatinya ditusuk ribuan sembilu saat Kris baru saja mencium seorang wanita.

_—statusnya sebagai selingkuhan hanya untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

“Aku mau tidur sama _Appa_.”

Kris mengernyitkan dahi. Jarang-jarang Baekhyun ingin tidur bersamanya. “Sejak kapan kamu jadi anakku?”

“Sejak EXO-K dan EXO-M bersatu,” Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di samping Kris, “geser dikit, _Hyung_.”

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

Kris tidak ingin Baekhyun mati di bawah tanah. Ia membawa kekasihnya terbang menuju sebuah gua. Di dalam gua yang gelap gulita, saatnya Baekhyun membalas budi. Ia menerangi gua dengan kepalan cahaya di tangannya.  

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

“Aku ingin lebih mengenal Kris,” Baekhyun menunjuk Kris yang mulai memamerkan cengirannya,  “karena dia tampan sepertiku.”

Berawal dari kalimat saat pertama kali EXO debut, Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Baekhyun tidak bisa menonton film horor lagi. Apa yang dilihatnya di film horor selalu menjadi kenyataan.

Kemarin ia baru saja menonton film ‘The Conjuring’ bersama Kris. Malamnya, ia melihat Kris tergantung di atas pohon setinggi 20 meter.

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

“Kris- _hyung_ , liat _eyeliner_ punyaku nggak?”

“Ada tuh. Di deket telepon.”

Baekhyun berlari ke meja telepon, lalu ia menemukan _eyeliner_ -nya di atas kertas berisi nomor telepon. Meteran kesabaran Baekhyun langsung jebol.

“KRIS SINTING! BERANI-BERANINYA LO MAKE EYELINER GUE BUAT NULIS NOMOR HP!”

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

Mata Kris sudah panas melihat skinship Baekhyun dengan member EXO di depan matanya. Padahal Baekhyun hanya berpegangan tangan dengan Suho, merangkul D.O, dan berpelukan dengan Tao. Tapi semua ekspresi kemarahannya terbungkus oleh satu pikiran positif.  

_—mungkin Baekhyun hanya bimbang untuk memilih siapa yang terbaik di antara dirinya dengan member EXO lainnya._

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, ada seseorang yang mengirimkannya paket kue ulang tahun tanpa identitas pengirim. Semula ia berpikir ini pasti ulah Kris.

 _—padahal Kris sudah dinyatakan hilang semenjak mereka_ hiking _setahun yang lalu._

**.**

**.**

**[Parody | Silver Queen Chunky Bar]**

“Mau cokelat, _Hyung_?” baekhyun menyodorkan cokelat batang isi sebelas pada Kris.

“Boleh deh,” Kris mencomot satu, “Baek, kamu ganteng dengan baju itu.”

“ _Thanks_ , _Hyung_!” sahut Baekhyun senang.

“Terus kamu—“

Baekhyun segera mengamankan cokelatnya sebelum Kris mengambilnya lagi. “Beli sendiri bisa kan?” sinisnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Kris selalu menyambut sentuhan dari Baekhyun dengan pelukan atau rangkulan hangat. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuk dibiarkan mendingin.

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

Baekhyun melakukan _lucid dreaming_ setiap terlelap di malam hari agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang. Ia sudah membayangkan pemuda itu memberitahu namanya sebelum memasuki dunia mimpinya.

_—namanya adalah Kris._

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Kris melakukan penjelajahan spiritual, dimulai dari Tibet, kemudian Bali, lalu berakhir di Korea Selatan. Ia belajar penyucian diri di Tibet, mendapatkan hiburan jiwa di Bali, dan menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini di Korea Selatan.

_—Byun Baekhyun menjadi tempat berlabuhnya._

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Baekhyun menunjukkan deretan kartu tarotnya. Kris menunjuk satu kartu di ujung kanan. “Itu kartu apa?”

“Itu kartu jodoh. Dan jodohmu itu adalah—“ Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat gambar kartu tarot yang diambilnya.

_“Aku?”_

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

Baekhyun memeluk Kris. Air mata bahagia mengaliri pipinya. “Akhirnya kita bebas dari penjahat itu, Kris!”

“Kurasa kita belum bebas, Baek.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Ada satu orang lagi. Dialah penjahat yang sebenarnya.”

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa satu tangan Kris yang terkepal di belakang tengah memegang pisau lipat.

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

Kris memeluk tubuh beku Baekhyun. “Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang, Sayang...”

Perjalanan menuju dunia astral Kris dengan Baekhyun tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Ada satu nyawa yang harus dibayar.

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

“Mana ada _sherrif_  yang pakai  _eyeliner_ setebal kamu, Baek.”

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar ejekan Kris. “Setidaknya mukaku masih muka orang baik-baik. Daripada muka _Hyung_ , lebih mirip kayak bandit.”

 

* * *

 

**Chapter Selanjutnya: Kris/Sehun**


	7. Kris/Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

**[Bagian Ketujuh] Kris/Sehun**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

“Gimana, Hun?” Kris mematut dirinya dengan _jumpsuit_ baru untuk pergi _hiking_ besok.

Sehun menatap datar pakaian Kris. “Plis, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ ini mau pergi _hiking_ atau pergi ke mal?”

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

Sehun merasa sedih ketika beberapa _netizen_ mencemooh dirinya _useless member_. Tapi ia lebih bersedih ketika _netizen_ mencemooh Kris sebagai _useless member_.

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

“Sehun, kamu tahu kan plagiarisme itu termasuk tindakan kriminal?”

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Tumben Kris membahas masalah plagiarisme. “Iya, Hyung. Terus kenapa?”

“Mukamu itu plagiat mukaku, tahu!”

Krik.

Simpang urat tergurat di dahi Sehun. “Tolong Kris- _hyung_ , lawakanmu garing banget!”

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

Karena posisinya sebagai anak bungsu, tidak jarang Sehun mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kris. Namun, sifat memberontaknya membuat Sehun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

“Kamu anak papa paling cantik ya.”

“Kris- _hyung_ , aku cowok. Masa dibilang cantik?”

“Ya udah, kamu anak papa paling manis deh!”

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. ‘ _Dia ngerti yang gue maksud nggak sih?’_ dumelnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

“Kalau Kris- _hyung_ bisa terbang, aku bisa menerbangkan orang orang lain.”

Kris mengangkat alisnya penasaran. “Oh, ya? Gimana caranya?”

“Kai! Siap-siap ya!” Sehun membuat angin tornado berukuran sedang, lalu mengarahkannya ke Kai.

“Siap-siap ap—AAHHH~ MAKNAE GILA! TURUNIN GUE~”

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

Kris tidak begitu akrab dengan Sehun, sampai SMTOWN meleburkan mereka berdua dan membuat mereka menjadi saling terikat.

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Dunia tengah diserang wabah aneh. Setiap orang yang terkena wabah itu kulitnya akan melebur seperti lelehan besi dan mati dalam hitungan menit.

Kris dan Sehun berusaha mendapatkan penawar dari wabah itu. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa manusia yang tersisa di bumi tinggal mereka berdua. 

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

“Krith- _hyung_ , beneran nama fandom Ektho jadinya ini?”

Kris membaca nama fandom EXO yang tersebar di twitter dengan dahi berkerut. “Exocytosises?”

“Iya, Ekthothytothith—“

“Stop, Hun! Kupingku bisa keriting denger kamu ngomong begitu!”

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

Kris pernah memeluk Sehun sekali. Tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa pelukan itu adalah pelukan terhangat setelah pelukan dari kedua orang tuanya.

_—setelah SMTOWN selesai, ia tidak bisa merasakan pelukan itu lagi._

**.**

**.**

**[Parodi | Axis plus]**

“Gue sebel banget! Kemaren si Krystal naksir bokap gue. Terus tadi Sulli nanyain nomor bokap segala! Emang bokap gue ganteng banget ya?”

“Itu karena gue pake Axis! Makanya gue awet muda!”

“Padahal kalo Kris- _hyung_ jadi bokap gue harusnya ketuaan dong?”

Sehun menutup mulutnya. Ada aura gelap Kris bersiap mengancam jiwanya. 

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Sehun selalu bermanja dengan member EXO—yang notabene lebih tua darinya. Dari semua member EXO, ia lebih senang bermanja dengan Kris.

_—karena hanya tubuh Kris yang menjadi  sandaran rasa aman dan nyaman baginya._

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

Mesin waktu berhasil dibuat. Kris pun mengujinya di masa sepuluh tahun kemudian, di mana ia akan bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. 

Di masa depannya, ia melihat dirinya berjalan dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak asing baginya. Seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah datar, tinggi tidak berbeda jauh, dan kulit seputih susu. 

_—Oh Sehun, adik kelasnya yang sudah lama ia taksir menjadi pendamping hidupnya di masa depan._

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Jiwa seseorang bisa menjadi seperti setan atau pun seperti malaikat.

Bagi Sehun, Kris terkadang bisa menjadi seperti setan atau pun seperti malaikat. Seburuk atau sebaik apapun Kris kepadanya, ia tetap menganggap Kris adalah pemberian Tuhan yang terbaik untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Sekarang Sehun tahu kenapa Kris begitu membenci sinar matahari, bau bawang, serta pantulan dari sendok-sendok perak. 

_—malam ini, Kris menggigit lehernya dan menghisap likuid merah hingga ia hilang kesadaran._

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

Seseorang bisa menjadi pembunuh tanpa adanya suatu alasan. 

Sehun terpojok di sudut ruangan. Di depannya, Kris mengacungkan sebilah kapak. 

_—ia pun mengayunkan kapaknya tanpa alasan tertentu._

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

Musim dingin membuat Sehun begitu beku. Ia bersikukuh untuk terus menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, bahkan sampai kabur dari rumah sakit demi janjinya dengan pemuda itu. 

_—namun pemuda yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang sampai napas terakhirnya._

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

“Angkat tangan! Aku adalah therrif di thini!” gertak Sehun sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

Alih-alih mengangkat tangan, Bandit bernama Kris itu malah tertawa mendengar aksen bicara Sehun. “Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan sherrif cadel!”

 

* * *

**Chapter Selanjutnya: Kris/Kyungsoo | D.O**


	8. Kris/Kyungsoo | D.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

**[Bagian Kedelapan] Kris/D.O|Kyungsoo**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

Setiap kali pergi _hiking_ , Kris selalu menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan tak melepaskannya sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan. Salahkan sifat protektifnya dan badan Kyungsoo yang mungil—membuatnya ingin melindunginya.

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

Kris pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melindungi pemuda itu lagi.

_—karena tubuhnya sudah terpisah dengan jiwanya._

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

“Apa alasanmu membunuh mereka?”

Kris berdecih mendengar pertanyaan naif jurnalis bernama Kyungsoo itu. “Apa orang-orang yang membunuh ibuku bisa dimaafkan?”

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

“Menurut Kris- _hyung_ , peranku di EXO itu sebagai anak, ibu, atau tetangga?”

“Tukang masak.”

Hening menyapa sampai Kyungsoo selesai membuat keputusan.

“Nggak ada jatah makan malam buat _Hyung_ ya.”

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

Saat Kyungsoo marah dan mulai menggetarkan bumi, Kris selalu membawanya terbang lalu bumi pun berhenti bergejolak.

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

Tubuh Kris tinggi menjulang, berwajah tampan, serta pandai berbicara dalam tiga bahasa. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak setinggi Kris, berwajah tampan cenderung imut, pandai memasak, dan bersuara merdu.

_—EXO telah meleburkan perbedaan mereka berdua dan menyatukannya dalam satu tim._

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Kyungsoo tidak takut dengan hantu, sampai ia menyaksikan sendiri kepala Kris dipenggal dengan kapak.

_—karena pada malam harinya, ia melihat Kris memenggal kepala orang yang membunuhnya._

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

“Aku _main vocal_ EXO!”

Kyungsoo melotot ke arah Kris, seenaknya pemuda itu merebut posisinya.

“Aku—“

“Aku _main vocal_ -nya!”

Bagus, Chen memotong penyanggahannya dengan pengakuan sebagai _main vocal_ EXO. Jika ada satu suara lagi, MC Happy Camp akan menggesernya sebagai _main vocal_ EXO.

“Akulah _main vocal_ EXO!”

_—Baekhyun sialan._

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Kris seutuhnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa merasakan bias cinta itu lewat tangan besar Kris yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Kris terbangun oleh sinar matahari dari jendela kamarnya. Aroma kopi dan sepiring pancake berlapis madu di atas meja nakas langsung menggoda indera penciumannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat hidangan paginya itu. 

“Siapa yang membuatnya?”

Wajar saja ia bertanya-tanya. Ia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini.

_—lebih tepatnya, ia sudah tinggal sendirian semenjak kepergian Kyungsoo untuk selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**[Parody | Iklan Indomie]**

“Dulu, setiap Kris- _hyung_ bikin mi rebus, cabe beserta telur habis seketika, cucian piring menumpuk jadi dua kali lipat, dan dapur _dorm_ EXO pun seperti terkena badai tsunami. Itu ceritaku, apa ceritamu?” 

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Kyungsoo selalu mengingat momen pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kris. Rak buku, sebuah buku musik, dan perpustakaan sekolah menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

Kris terperangkap dalam dunia digital. Awalnya ia mengira akan tinggal seorang diri di dunia digital sebelum menemukan jalan keluar.

Kemudian obsidiannya menangkap sosok pemuda bertubuh sedang, bersurai hitam, dan bermata bulat tengah memandanginya lalu menyunggingkan senyum.

_“Ternyata aku tidak sendirian di sini.”_

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Jiwa Kris dan Kyungsoo seperti yin dan yang. Mereka berlawanan watak, namun berusaha menyeimbangkan diri agar salah satu dari mereka tidak mendominasi yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Di depan Kyungsoo, ada puluhan makhluk tak kasat mata yang menyeramkan.  Namun Kyungsoo tidak takut sedikit pun, alih-alih ia merasa penasaran pada mereka.

_—di antara puluhan makhluk tak kasat mata yang buruk rupa, terselip satu pemuda berambut pirang, bertubuh tinggi dan tampan yang tersenyum kepadanya._

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang mengikutinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan menubruk tubuh Kris.

“Kenapa buru-buru?”

“Ada yang—“

Suara tembakan memotong jawabannya. Kyungsoo mati rasa ketika melihat tiga lubang bekas hantaman peluru bersarang di kepala Kris. 

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

Kyungsoo menyiram matanya sendiri dengan air keras. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk melihat dunia setelah melihat langsung Kris terbakar hidup-hidup di depan matanya. 

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

“Aku menyerah.”

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Baru kali ini ada bandit yang langsung menyerah dihadapannya.

“Kok kamu pasrah banget sih, Kris Wu?”

“Karena kamu itu _sherrif_ yang rapuh. Aku jadi segan menyakitimu.” Ciuman di kening pun mendarat mulus di kening _sherrif_ bermata bulat itu.

* * *

**Chapter Selanjutnya: Kris/Chen**


	9. Kris/Chen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

**[Bagian Kesembilan] Kris/Chen**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

“Kalau kamu tersesat, bernyanyi sekeras mungkin. Pastikan aku bisa mendengar suaramu.”

_‘Pembohong.’_

Namun kata-kata Kris begitu mengganggu pikiran Chen. Akhirnya ia bernyanyi sekeras mungkin di tengah hutan. 

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

Manusia yang sempurna harus berpasangan dengan manusia yang sempurna juga.

Chen terpaksa mematuhi hukum alam itu—karena dirinya tidak pantas bersanding dengan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

Chen membunuh bukan karena dendam. Motifnya ada seseorang yang memintanya untuk membunuh orang lain.

_—dan orang yang memintanya adalah seorang pemuda tampan bernama Kris._

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

Kris dan Chen jarang berdekatan di atas panggung. Mereka baru menyatu jika mereka kembali menjadi dua _roommates_ di dorm EXO-M.

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

Chen begitu dekat dnegan Suho, figur ibu di EXO. Kedekatannya berbeda dengan Kris, figur ayah di EXO.

_—walaupun begitu, ia tetap menganggap sosok ayah selalu bisa diandalkan._

.

.

**[Fantasy]**

Chen selalu melempar petirnya ke langit dan menimbulkan bunyi gemuruh berkali-kali. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan melempar petirnya jika Kris sedang melayang di atas langit.

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

Awalnya Chen segan dengan Kris. Sampai mereka menjadi _roommates_ di _dorm_ EXO-M,  rasa segan itu akhirnya menguap.

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Kris memergoki Chen sedang menyanyikan lagu kematian. Ia tidak tahu siapapun yang mendengar ataupun menyanyikan lagu kematian itu akan mati pada malam itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

“Kenapa aku selalu dibuli, _Hyung_?”

“Karena mukamu enak buat dibuli.”

_—sejak saat itu, Chen kapok curhat ke Kris._

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

Kris menyukai suara merdu Chen. Di sisi lain, suara merdu itu membuat suara basnya tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Chen. 

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Kris mendengar jelas suara merdu Chen bersenandung di apartemennya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-23. Ia hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Chen sudah meninggal  setahun yang lalu. 

**.**

**.**

**[Parody | Hexos]**

“Kris—“

Tenggorokan Chen mendadak gatal. Ia mengambil pertolongan pertama dari sakunya—sebutir permen.

“Kris! Cepetan milih bajunya terus kita pulang!”

“Oke, Chen! Sebentar la—“

Alih-alih mendengar panggilan Chen, Kris justru dikerubuti oleh gadis-gadis. Diam-diam Chen menyesali keputusannya.

_—seharusnya ia pulang duluan saja ke dorm EXO._

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Kris tidak perlu banyak bicara pada Chen. hanya perlu satu rengkuhan hangat untuk menjawab, “Aku cinta padamu.”

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

Chen tidak dapat membendung rindunya. Walaupun alat komunikasi telah memproyeksikan hologram tubuh Kris dalam bentuk sempurna, tetap saja itu bukan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Kris dan Chen awalnya terpisah di dua negara yang berbeda, sampai takdir Tuhan akhirnya menyatukan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Chen bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata. Bahkan obsidiannya sudah akrab dengan penampilan makhluk halus—saking akrabnya, ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana makhluk kasat mata dan makhluk astral.

_—bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini Kris adalah makhluk astral._

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

Ketakutan begitu mencengkram kuat kaki Chen untuk tidak berpindah, hingga ia harus menyaksikan tubuh Kris ditebas dengan kapak.

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

“Aku yang membunuh ayahmu, Chen. Dan seperti keinginanmu, nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa.”

Kemudian peluru ditembakkan menembus otak, memaksa Chen untuk berpisah dengan Kris. 

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

“Angkat tangan!”

“Kamu— _sherrif_ baru ya?”

 _Sherrif_ itu tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kris. “Aku ini komplotanmu, _Hyung_! Namaku Chen! Hahaha— _Hyung_! Jangan tembak beneran dong! Aku kan cuma bercanda!”

 

* * *

 

**Chapter Selanjutnya: Kris/Xiumin**


	10. Kris/Xiumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

**[Bagian Kesepuluh] Kris/Xiumin**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

Meskipun tubuhnya kalah tinggi dari Kris, Xiumin lebih mandiri daripada Kris jika mereka berada di tengah hutan. Bahkan Kris pun dibuat kesal. Alih-alih melindungi Xiumin, justru dia yang dilindungi.

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

Saat mereka terfokus dalam EXO-M, Xiumin punya waktu untuk mendekati Kris. Ruang lingkup mereka masih sempit.

_—namun sekarang ia harus rela berbagi dengan member EXO lainnya._

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

“Kenapa kamu memasukkan racun ke dalam makanan wanita itu?”

“Agar aku bisa merebutmu dari sisinya.”

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

“Apa kamu menyukaiku?”

Xiumin menggeleng mantap. “Tidak.”

Padahal di dalam hatinya, Xiumin berbisik, _‘Tapi aku mencintaimu.’_

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

Di EXO, Xiumin bertindak sebagai kakak tertua. Walaupun Kris usdah menyandang predikat _leader_ , Ia tetap membutuhkan kakak tertuanya untuk dimintai pendapat dan saran.

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

Agar Kris tidak terbang jauhnya darinya, Xiumin membekukan kaki pemuda tinggi itu sebelum kakinya menjauh dari tanah.

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

Hubungan Kris dan Xiumin dieratkan oleh kamus bahasa mandarin, kamus hangul, dan beberapa kaset tutorial bahasa mandarin dan Korea.

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Minseok menggenggam tangan Kris di tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat obsidian Kris di atas meja nakas. Ia tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa ia memberikan ciuman selamat paginya di kening dingin Kris.

_—sudah sebulan ini ia tidur bersama mayat Kris dan mengambil bola matanya agar Kris bisa ‘menemaninya’ kemana pun ia pergi._

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

“Kamu ngingetin aku sama Sohee Wonder Girls.”

Xiumin terkekeh—bukan rahasia lagi kalau ia mirip dengan Sohee.

“Kalau liat alismu, aku jadi inget satu tokoh deh.”

Alis Kris naik sebelah. “Tokoh apaan?”

“Angry birds.”

“….”

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

Dua pasang obsidian milik Kris dan Xiumin bertemu; hanya sepasang obsidian milik Xiumin yang mengungkapkan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Minseok selalu khawatir pada saat bulan purnama muncul. Ia selalu tidak bisa menghubungi Kris bahkan tidak dapat menemukan pemuda itu di hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Parody | Tokobagus.com]**

Pusing dengan tumpukan baju yang tidak terpakai di _dorm_ EXO, Xiumin berinisiatif menjualnya di toko online.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia menerima kiriman dan—

“Kenapa baju norak Kris[1] balik lagi ke sini?” jerit Xiumin.

“Woi! Paket gue kenapa dibuka sembarangan?” Kris merebut paket itu. Ternyata pembelinya adalah—

**.**

.

**[Romance]**

Suara berat Kris saat bersenandung menemani Kim Minseok tidur adalah lagu nina bobo terindah bagi pemuda mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

Menjalankan ekspedisi ke bulan bersama Xiumin membuat Kris harus mencampur perasaan senangnya dengan rasa khawatir.

_—terlebih lagi mereka mengadakan ekspedisi saat cuaca di bulan tidak bersahabat._

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Minseok menyakini eksistensi setan terlihat jelas dalam diri Wu Yifan saat malam di atas kasur.

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Kris jatuh hati pada Xiumin setelah melihat aura biru terang—aura yang langka baginya—milik pemuda mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

Xiumin tidak berani melanjutkan berhitung. Akhirnya Kris yang melanjutkannya,

_Empat—_

_—lalu darah pun muncrat di sebelah kirinya._

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy]**

Kris mendorong tubuh Minseok sebelum ia tertabrak mobil kemudian meninggal di tempat, sementara Minseok yang hanya mengalami luka ringan tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.  

_—ia menyesali takdir yang membuat mereka harus berpisah dalam tragedi picisan ala sinetron._

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

Kris memandangi poster pencarian bandit bernama Kim Minseok dengan dahi berkerut—tepatnya pada saat obsidiannya menangkap tulisan 50.000 dolar.

“Hah, mereka pasti bercanda,” sinisnya. “bandit semenarik dia terlalu murah untuk dihargai segitu.”

* * *

 

**Chapter Selanjutnya: Kris/Kai**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: [1] Baju norak yang dimaksud Xiumin adalah airport outfit Kris yang motif tengkorak dan celana hitam polkadot putih beserta topi koboinya yang ohsonista.


	11. Kris/Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment
> 
> Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Harem Kris © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Catatan: AU, OOC, microfic (kurang dari 50 kata), semua genre kecuali general dan poetry.

**[Bagian Kesebelas] Kris/Kai**

* * *

**[Adventure]**

Jika EXO pergi _hiking_ , maka Kris dan Kai bisa menjadi _soulmate_. Keduanya akan tertidur lebih dulu daripada member EXO lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Angst]**

Kai menangis jika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya. Tapi saat Kris meninggal, ia sama sekali tidak meneteskan air mata.

_—rasa kehilangan orang yang ia cintai telah membuat hatinya mati rasa._

**.**

**.**

**[Crime]**

Kai merupakan pencuri perhiasan yang ulung. Ia seperti belut; licin dan sulit ditangkap.

Namun Kai berubah menjadi seperti anjing yang jinak ketika seorang polisi muda bernama Kris menangkapnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Drama]**

Kris dan Kai baru saja menyudahi hubungan mereka yang seumur jagung. Terlalu banyak perbedaan membuat mereka sulit terikat.

**.**

**.**

**[Family]**

“Kris- _hyung_ figur ayah di EXO kan?”

“Iya. Emangnya kenapa?”

“Aku ini anakmu kan?”

“Ya anak ortu lo dong! Ya kali gue punya anak kayak elo!”

Selamat, Kai! Ternyata Kris gagal paham.

“Maksud gue DI EXO, _Hyung_! Ya kali bokap gue kayak elo!” 

**.**

**.**

**[Fantasy]**

Kris bisa terbang secepat roket, sementara Kai bisa berteleportasi untuk berpindah tempat dalam hitungan detik.

Kesimpulannya, Kris dan Kai adalah solusi transportasi tercepat bagi member EXO lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Friendship]**

Hubungan Kris dan Kai seperti simbiosis mutualisme. Jika Kai ingin belajar bahasa mandarin, Kris dengan senang hati akan mengajarinya (sebagai pengganti Luhan dan Lay). Begitu juga bila Kris ingin berlatih dance, maka Kai akan mengajarinya dengan telaten.

_—dengan catatan, selama Kris tidak terlalu banyak melakukan gerakan aneh._

**.**

**.**

**[Horror]**

Siang hari, Kai tidak melihat proyeksinya di cermin, melainkan proyeksi Kris terbunuh dengan kepala terpenggal.

Keesokan harinya, Kris mendapat kabar bahwa Kai meninggal dengan kepala nyaris putus.

**.**

**.**

**[Humour]**

“Kris- _hyung_.”

“Luhan, aku dengar suara Kai tapi kok nggak ada orangnya?”

Luhan menatap Kai prihatin. Ya, Kris marah dan Kai harus segera mengakui kesalahannya.

“Maaf, _Hyung_. Tapi masa gara-gara resleting celana kebuka aja marah—“

_“Karena lo bilangnya pas udah selesai syuting, Item!”_

**.**

**.**

**[Hurt/Comfort]**

Kris dan Kai berpelukan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya di atas panggung SMTOWN. Begitulah nasib _couple_ EXO yang bukan dirancang oleh SM Entertainment.

**.**

**.**

**[Mystery]**

Kris membelalakkan matanya. Pisau Swiss pemberian terakhir Kai hilang, padahal ia menyimpannya di lemari terkunci. Anehnya, tidak ada bekas congkelan kunci di lemari itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Parody | Putri tidur (Sleeping beauty)]**

Raja suit baru saja mengalami sial tujuh turunan, dan hukumannya—

“Ayo, Kai! Cium _Duizhang_!”

“Buruan cium sebelum dia bangun!”

“Cium Kris atau gue sebarin video bokep lo!”

Kai berkeringat dingin. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kris, dan—

“Berisik amat sih!”

_—Yang Mulia Wu Yi Fan terbangun; rencana gagal total._

**.**

**.**

**[Romance]**

Bagi Kris, Kai adalah three point dalam permainan basket. Sulit ditaklukkan dan butuh strategi untuk mendapatkannya.

**.**

**.**

**[Sci-fic]**

Pesawat Airbus E1266 menghilang ditelan segitiga Bermuda. Saat tersadar, Kris tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Namaku Kai,” Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum bersahabat,

 

_“kita akan tinggal berdua di sini selamanya.”_

**.**

**.**

**[Spiritual]**

Mungkin Kai bukan malaikat, tapi Kris selalu menganggap kai adalah pemberian terbaik dari Tuhan untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**[Supernatural]**

Vampir dan werewolf adalah musuh bebuyutan mereka membenci aroma tubuh satu sama lain.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Kris dan Kai. Kris menyukai aroma tubuh Kai, dan Kai pun menikmati aroma manis dari tubuh Kris.

**.**

**.**

**[Suspense]**

Saat gelap menyergap apartemennya, Kai tidak bisa menemukan Kris. Sementara senter dan lilin sulit ditemukan.

Saat ia berhasil menemukan senter, darah muncrat di depan wajahnya—

_—itu darah Kris._

**.**

**.**

**[Tragedy | AU! Shingeki no Kyojin]**

“…Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa meninggal…”

Di tengah euforia kemenangan umat manusia terhadap titan, Kris menangisi Kai yang sudah terbujur kaku di pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**[Western]**

“Pasti kamu menangkapku karena uang kan?”

“Aku tidak senaif itu,” Seringai Kris memanjang saat ia menarik kerah baju Kai dan berbisik di telinga pemuda berkulit tan itu,

_“…karena aku ingin memilikimu.”_

* * *

**[Selesai]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: Alhamdulillah akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga~ XDD
> 
> Ya, project ini gagal saya selesaikan karena selesainya bukan pas ultah Kris… soalnya saya lagi pusing sama laporan praktikum, jadi... #malahcurcol
> 
> Dan maaf kalau tiga chapter terakhir ini berasa ‘krik’ gitu. Soalnya saya emang kurang nge-feel sama tiga pairing terakhir ini. Semoga ada bagian yang muasin kalian semua! XD
> 
> Akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah baca, ngasih komen dan kudos~ (peluk semua)


End file.
